The Raven and the Rose
by Never Let Me Fallx
Summary: Emmaline Crowley is in love with Anthony. She tries to tell him, but he never listens until the night of her 18th Birthday. AnthonyOC


The dark London air trickled down Emmaline's spine, her dark brown hair camouflaging against the dark night sky

The dark London air trickled down Emmaline's spine, her dark brown hair camouflaging against the dark night sky. The moon did not shine, clouds covering the velvety galaxy. The stars always remained hidden in a setting like this, the only light in the streets given off by streetlamps. Emmaline Crowley was a girl that you would normally see sewing in the window, or picking flowers in the garden. But her wretched past life had changed her into what she was today—a murderer. Her father had given her so many scars when she was a child, all she had wanted to do was give revenge to the people who had given her the most dislike and treatment growing up and in the present; what can I say—she was a vengeful person.

There was one man she knew, though, who had seemed to take all her problems away when she was around him—the smell of the sea mist lingering on his clothes, his full lips pursed always in excitement or curiosity, his shoulder-length wavy hair blowing in the wind, and lastly his blue eyes shimmering like an ocean during a sunny day. She had always murmured his name when no one was around, a slight infatuation rising upon her for him. "Anthony…" she would whisper, her full lips pursed at the end of his name. She had often asked passersby's about the sailor, but she only got an answer out of the crazed, lunatic beggar woman. That's what made her un-judged decision—she was going to stop him in the streets, finally, and talk to him.

And when that day had happened, the two had become extremely close. Always sticking together and never leaving one behind, Emmaline could almost feel like she was soaring above the sun and the clouds when she was with him. She would never want to let him go, feeling his hand stroke through her hair and telling her that he would never do anything that would cause her harm. But she wanted something more than just friendship—she wanted a relationship. Which is why on this night, she was at the docks, waiting. He was bound to come back to London from Australia by tonight—he had promised her the day before her birthday, he would return. Sitting on the cold seawall, she felt like his presence was there with her, holding her tightly like a best friend holds another friend when something was wrong. She was anxious—she needed to see him.

Between the two best friends, so many promises had been made. She could remember his promise to her that he would never let her fall, and if she did, he would always be there to catch her. Emmaline had promised him that she would always look after him, being his guardian angel, showing him all the things she had wanted to show him when they first met. He had repeatedly asked her not to run away, when things were so difficult that she only wanted to. But that's when she turned to Anthony, running to him and his open arms. He really was going to catch her when she was falling. It was all that she had wanted. Finally turning around, she saw Anthony walking off the ship, his blonde hair illuminated by the light of the lamp. She stood there, smiling widely. "Anthony…" she whispered, smiling widely at the sight of her infatuation. Anthony grinned, seeing her standing there. Dropping his travel bag, he ran over to her as he encased her in a tight embrace. She tightened her grip around him; feeling like the world was lightening more than anything now that he was back.

Anthony felt butterflies in his stomach, breathing in her scent; she smelled wonderful, the smell of sea mist lingering in her locks. "Hello, Emmaline." He whispered into her ear, stroking her hair. She held on to him tightly, feeling like nothing was wrong. Emmaline closed her eyes softly, sighing in happiness as she was in his arms. But then a couple of seconds later, there was a voice of a man; someone she had recognized.

"Emmaline?"

Benjamin Barker.


End file.
